This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering a liquid crystal to an object.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 37529/1989 discloses an apparatus for delivering a liquid crystal to a cell (object) in order to manufacture a liquid crystal display unit. This apparatus includes a closed container for reserving a liquid crystal. The closed container is formed with a first port and a second port. When a compressed inert gas from a tank is supplied to an upper space of the closed container via the second port, the liquid crystal reserved in the closed container is pushed out of the first port by this compressed gas and delivered to the cell.
In the above apparatus, since the compressed gas contacts directly the liquid crystal within the closed container, a gas is likely to be mixed into the liquid crystal although such a gas is very small in quantity. The gas thus mixed into the liquid crystal becomes a foam or gas-bubble within the cell and degrades the quality of the liquid crystal apparatus.